dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The New Cell
Android 16 Summons His Power |next=Goku Meets Cell }} is the one hundred seventy ninth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred seventy-third overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover features Semi-Perfect Cell in a purple background while he smiles. Summary Cell is newly transformed after absorbing Android 17. Android 16 and Android 18 gaze at Cell in horror, as Cell turns toward the two androids. As Cell tenses his body in preparation to attack, Android 16 suddenly grabs Android 18, saying that they must escape. Android 16 takes flight still clutching Android 18, but Cell also flies at the pair of androids and quickly overtakes them. Android 16 freezes in the air, amazed at Cell's speed. Tien Shinhan, looking on at the scene, watches in shock. He stands up straight, and reflects that he might be killed, and apologizes to an absent Chiaotzu. Meanwhile, Cell taunts Android 18 and Android 16, saying that they cannot escape from him, and that, thanks to Android 17, he surprised even himself with his new speed. He wonders aloud how strong he has become, and a furious Android 16 throws a punch at Cell. It hits Cell in the face, but he does not seem to be fazed, and smiles at a shocked Android 16. Cell proceeds to outstretch his palm and blast Android 16, sending him flying and crashing into the ground. Cell remarks that he has become stronger as well, as a terrified Android 18 looks on. Cell turns towards 18 and says that she is smart not to try to escape. He then says that it is her turn to be absorbed and that he will soon attain his Perfect Form. However, Android 18 holds her hand to her chest and warns Cell not to come any closer, threatening to destroy herself if he does. After glaring at 18, Cell starts speaking in Android 17's voice. Posing as Android 17, he tells Android 18 that it is great to be part of Cell and that it is the only way to be strong. He also urges Android 18 to let herself be absorbed. Android 18's resolve seems to waver, but Android 16, with half of his head blown off, warns Android 18 that it is merely a trick. Cell retorts to Android 16 that a robot cannot understand how he and Android 18 feel, and that he should not interfere. He continues to attempt to persuade Android 18. He says that she should join him in order to achieve the ultimate power, but makes the mistake of saying that if she joins him, they will be able to fulfill the "great" Dr. Gero's wishes. Android 18 then realizes that it was not Android 17 speaking, as Android 17 and Android 18 hated Dr. Gero, and would never praise him. Cell scowls at Android 18, and says that if she will not willingly join him, he will absorb her by force. He remarks that it would take her longer to charge up a blast strong enough to destroy herself than it would take him to get to her. He tells her to surrender, but suddenly sees the floating figure of Tien above him, preparing to attack. Tien then shoots a Neo Tri-Beam at a startled Cell, catching him off guard and blasting him into the ground, leaving a gaping hole. When he sees Android 16 and Android 18 merely standing in surprise, he shouts at them to run away. Cell attempts to resurface, but Tien forces him back down with another blast. Android 18 flies over to Android 16 and asks him if he can fly. Android 16 says that he can. Tien then shoots yet another Tri-Beam at Cell. Meanwhile, at The Lookout, Goku is watching the scene with Gohan, and yells at Tien to stop, or he will die. Appearances Characters *Cell *Android 16 *Android 18 *Tien Shinhan *Android 17 *Goku *Gohan Locations *Earth **Tropical Islands **The Lookout Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters